


"I've watched you while you fucked."

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: S.H.I.E.L.D studios ~ a porn utopia [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sex Positive, porn utopia, pornstar AU, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is one of the loveliest bottoms at SHIELD studios. Today he's gonna shoot a scene with Phil Coulson, the legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've watched you while you fucked."

Steve arrived at the SHIELD studios early; he liked to take some time to prepare before everyone showed up. The door beeped when he used his badge to unlock it, and he took the stairs to the fifth floor to warm his body up.

Once in his dressing room, Steve took a long shower, shaved, brushed his teeth, and cleaned himself with an enema syringe. It wasn’t the most pleasant part of the job, but Steve didn’t really mind. Most actors he had shot scenes with said he was a lovely bottom, and he had no intention to change. He kept a strict diet to make sure his whole body was healthy and easy to prepare, and his strength and stamina were appreciated by everyone. He was the man for the job, and he loved it.

Steve dried himself, ate a few strawberry candies to make sure his breath would be pleasant for the other actor, Jasper an older actor who specialized in daddy play. He then brushed his hair and took half an hour to relax and meditate before walking out of his dressing room entirely naked.

 

Fury, the main director at SHIELD studios, was already there giving instructions to his team of cameramen and assistants. Steve said hello to everyone and in moments like this, as he walked around the room naked to greet his coworkers, he felt blessed to have such a great job in one of the most amazing porn studios of the industry. No bareback except between exclusive lovers, no pressure or coercion, good salaries, respect of the actors, handsome partners-- it was a dream job. Clint walked out of the elevator wearing only a large leather collar and a chastity cage around his pretty cock. Steve hugged him with a grin.

“Hey, how are you doing?” he asked, checking the bruises on the shorter man’s body. “Natasha’s been rough, I see…”

“Yeah, she’s my goddess!” Clint grinned with a dreamy sigh, looking happier than ever.

Steve clapped his back and went to sit on one of the couches that would be used for this morning’s scene. He grabbed a magazine to read while the team kept preparing cameras and mics and the make-up artists took out their gear.

Half-an-hour later, after the artists corrected his slight flaws, Steve was distracted from his magazine when he heard voices raising. Fury sounded annoyed and from his tone you could guess something was wrong. Steve slowly looked up, ready to ask what was going on, but the director was already walking towards him.

“Okay Steve we have a situation here,” Fury said, shaking his head. “Jasper was having fun with Maria yesterday, and long story short, he broke his penis. I’m not kidding, he fractured the big gun…” Maria the assistant director was behind him, blushing and biting her lower lip.

“Oh, shit! How’s he doing? Did he go to the hospital?” Steve exclaimed.

“It’s not that bad; he will be able to shoot again but not until after at least one or two months of rest, maybe more. We had to recast the role.”

Steve nodded, placing his magazine on the couch. “I wanna go see him this afternoon if visits are allowed are we still on for today or…? ”

“Of course,” Fury smiled. “Phil from the seventh floor agreed to take over his role. He’s got a light schedule these days. He’ll be here in a minute.” Just as he said the words, the elevator doors opened, Phil walked into the room, and Steve swallowed heavily, his cheeks turning pink. It was Phil Coulson.

The man was a legend. The sexiest of all daddies at SHIELD. They said he had once shot a sextape with the big boss of DC studios; they said he had done a gang bang and fucked fifty guys and girls in a row and gave an orgasm to each and everyone of them. Even if those things were not true, he was the confirmed inspiration for Stark’s famous line of “Destroyer Vibes,” he had been the only one to ever dominate Natasha during a scene, and he had even topped Thor, the sexy beast from Copenhagen.

The guys from the seventh floor were real experts, and he was the best. His fans lined up for hours to get his autograph, and they constantly flooded Twitter with the #coulsonlive hashtag to ask for live sexcams from him.

Steve licked his dry lips and got up to welcome the man. He reached for his hand, but Phil instead ran a firm, warm hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Steve felt his knees buckle, his heart pound in his chest.

“Hello Steve. Nice to meet you,” the deep voice said against his ear, and Steve wanted to drop to his knees and call him Daddy already.

“It -- It’s an honor to meet you, I’ve watched you while you fucked...” Steve stammered, red as a beet. “I mean, I’ve seen all of your movies, I-- I mean, for work… you’re an inspiration, Sir… man… I mean, mister…”

“Oh, no need to be honored, pretty boy.” Phil broke into a playful grin, his bright blue eyes reflected a deep kindness. “I’m just doing my job, and all I hope is that I do it well.” He looked around and smiled. “I think this is gonna be a good scene. Oh, and please, call me Phil… until I tell you otherwise.”

Steve nodded in silence, unable to form words and sentences. He wiped his sweaty palms and found himself following Phil like a puppy to go talk to Fury.

 

“So, what’s the mission?” Phil asked, rolling his shoulders. “Got a story or do we start right away?”

Fury shrugged, “You know what? Forget the story, I trust you both to give us a good show. You guys know what the people want. Just do what you want, have fun…” Behind him, Maria sighed and rubbed her temples. Have fun and do what you want often meant that the cameramen had to adapt to every silly thing the actors did and it was really difficult to follow their every move. They were perhaps in the only studio where the camera operators were more stressed than the actors. But Fury was right, Steve knew it, how can you give a script to someone like Phil? The man didn’t need it!

Phil turned around, looked at the fake living room heavily lit in the middle of the floor and seemed to be thinking to himself for a few seconds.

“You know what? We’re gonna be ourselves, it’s useless to play roles after all. The fans only want good sex…” He looked at Steve and winked. “And that’s what we’re gonna give them. How about you, on the couch, jerking off before I come in and catch you in the act? You act all surprised and shy, and we see what happens?”

“Sounds good,” Steve nodded, trying to sound professional. “Anything you need to do before the scene? I don’t know how you usually work, if you have any rituals…”

“No, I’m good, thanks! I already showered up there,” Phil replied, pointing at the ceiling. “We can start whenever you want. We’re not going to do anything hardcore but do you have a safe word, just in case? And things you don’t like at all? Dirty talk? Dom or sub? I’ve heard that you’re a good bottom.”

Steve was almost fidgeting, naked in the middle of the room. Phil knew about him? “Yes s-- Phil. Dirty talk is okay; I usually sub and bottom but that can change. I use the green, yellow, red code, and I do almost everything, except trashy stuff with animals, blood, feces... you know. I’m kinky but...”

“Nah, that’s not kinky that’s gross and disrespectful,” Phil cut him off, removing his shirt. “I don’t think anyone would do that at SHIELD, except for that emo boy, Loki... I’ve heard rumors about a horse.”

Steve shivered, he had heard the rumors, too, and with Loki you never knew what could be true. He realized he was staring at Phil, his toned body, certainly not usual for a man his age. He wasn’t too muscular but the little extra he had around the hips was tempting and his arms made you wanna be handled.

The young actor looked around and saw that the whole studio was focusing on them. Fury was sitting behind the main camera surrounded by a few screens, technicians maneuvered four cameras and two big microphones across the room. Peter Parker, the youngest twink of the studio and Maria’s assistant, was on the side of the room, ready to throw them condoms and lube when they would need them. Steve swallowed heavily, nodded when Fury gestured towards the couch and went to sit. 

“Okay boys, everybody’s ready? We’re set. Aaand ACTION!” the director announced, clapping his hands.

 

Steve let out a soft sigh, one second before the light on the main camera turned green, and spread his legs slightly. He ran his hand down his chest, followed the reliefs of his abs, the inside of his thighs. He felt nervous, for some reason he had a strange feeling this wouldn’t be good. One hand on his chest, he squeezed one of his round pecs and tried to get in character.

The other hand cupped his balls and he started to massage them along with his still flaccid cock, his signature smile on his face. He licked his lips, bit his bottom lip to show a flash of white teeth, and ran his thumb across the tip of his uncooperative member. Ten seconds, twenty seconds-- Steve wrapped his fingers around his disobedient cock. _C’mon you, get up!_ Thirty seconds, forty seconds-- with both hands, Steve manipulated his body but no reaction was seen or felt, his cock desperately asleep.

“Oh come on big boy,” he sighed to himself. “Since when do you get stage fright?”

After five long and embarrassing minutes of groping his unreactive sex, Steve gave up. He needed a break, some time to get in touch with his inner self or just a good slap in the face to finally get to work, he didn’t know. He just knew something was wrong and of course, it had to happen when the hottest man of all SHIELD was here.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m gonna need a break or something,” he told the crew, slightly blushing. He got up, about to run to his dressing room and slam his head against the wall when Phil walked into the fake living room, already undressed.

“Steve? You seem to have a little problem. Let me help you with that?” Phil smiled, his gentle yet sexy grin that made Steve weak in the knees.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve apologized. “I don’t know what’s happening, it’s the first time this has happened. I--”

“It’s okay, happens to us all,” Phil reassured him. The older man brushed Steve’s cheek, his jaw, and pulled him in for another kiss, a real one this time. Steve marveled at the lips pressed against his-- warm, sensual. Phil’s tongue teased his lips until he opened up for him. It felt good and natural to play with such a good kisser. Their tongues met, pushing, rolling together.

Phil sucked and licked and nibbled while his hands explored Steve’s chest, and the young man felt all of his motivation come back. In no time Steve was groaning, purring even; fingers teased his nipples, Phil devoured his mouth with renewed passion. Finally, Steve’s cock was completely hard as rock and leaking down his thigh. The rumors didn’t do justice to the legend; Phil was even better than what they said.

“Much… better,” Phil winked as he looked down. He cupped Steve’s hard member gently as if he wanted to weigh it and squeezed the shaft. “Mind if I have a taste, Kiddo?”

Steve could only nod stupidly. Looking around, he realized Fury had never stopped filming and they would keep this take. Sure, Fury always wanted actors who looked and sounded natural, but this was almost embarrassing. Steve followed Phil’s lead and sat back on the couch. Soon the older man was kissing him again, fiery, passionate, handsy, he touched him everywhere, especially his weak spots.

“You okay?” Phil breathed against his lips with a sincere concerned look. Steve nodded, smiled and kissed him again, happy to enjoy foreplay so much for once. The crew was moving around them but he didn’t care; finally able to focus on the scene, he felt he wouldn’t have to worry too much about. Phil seemed to be in charge, and Steve loved it.

 

With a mischievous grin, Phil let go of Steve’s swollen lips and lowered his head. Steve felt a rush of adrenaline, not daring to look away when Phil got closer and closer to his cock. He felt his breath, the tip of his tongue, a soft kiss. Then Phil took him in his mouth with one swift move, and Steve bucked on the couch, an “Oooh f--fuck!” escaping his lips.

The warm, wet mouth around his sensitive cock was to die for, Steve could only grab the back of the couch and pant as Phil bobbed his head. He was fast, and so deep! Phil sometimes moved back until only the tip of Steve’s cock remained between his talented lips, just before swallowing him whole again, without gagging, hesitation, or a break. It was like his throat was never ending.

“Hng… yeah… yes!” Steve moaned breathlessly, head tilted back.

“See, Kiddo,” Phil instructed, licking his lips, and the nickname went straight to Steve’s groin. “That’s what a level seven cocksucker does.” Both men chuckled and Steve nodded.

“Yes, sir. Will ya teach me please, sir?” He had always thought he was excellent but clearly, he still had things to learn and Phil was blowing his mind. The older actor hummed and went back to his task, sucking hard, licking him like he was made of sugar. Blinking, Steve noticed Fury’s little smirk. The old bastard loved genuine reactions, it seemed he was going to get what he wanted!

Suddenly, Phil wrapped his hand around Steve’s shaft and started to stroke hard while he kept sucking. The intense rhythm made Steve arch in pleasure and tense. He had once tried Stark’s “Wormhole,” the best sucking toy in the world, and yet it was nothing compared to Phil’s skills. Pleasure building up in his whole body, Steve grabbed what he could to hold on, his fingers dug into the couch, into Phil’s side.

“Gonna come…” he groaned as Phil accelerated again but all of a sudden the hands and the mouth were gone, his swollen cock sprung in the cold air, and Phil wiped his wet face with a smirk.

“No you won’t, Kiddo.”

Cut just before his orgasm, Steve opened his eyes in shock. A frustrated whine escaped him. “Rhaaa… fuck you!”

“Sorry Kiddo, I had to show you who’s in charge today,” Phil teased before kissing him again, slowly, taking his time. Steve barely managed to catch his breath as Phil caressed his chest, his stomach and sides.

“Cocky bastard,” Steve sighed between sloppy kisses, half laughing.

Phil kissed down his neck, his throat and collarbone, his gentleness contrasting with the intensity of his previous moves. “So who’s your daddy now?”

“You are,” Steve assured without hesitation. He was doing a scene with the legend of SHIELD, and it was going to be a long exhausting day, but it was going to be good! He shifted on the couch and knelt, still kissing Phil whose soft moans definitely were a turn on. Phil slowly backed up to look at his face, he brushed his fingers on Steve’s cheek and lips and the young actor felt even more naked facing those bright eyes.

“You have a really pretty mouth,” Phil whispered in a tone that Steve couldn’t help but feel out of character. That was meant for him, not for the show. He smiled and started to kiss Phil’s throat and chest.

“It’s not just pretty; it can be useful!” Steve grabbed Phil’s hips and lifted him effortlessly to sit him on the back of the couch, getting a surprised gasp from him. He raised an eyebrow realizing they could both play this little game. Phil grinned and ruffled his hair, visibly happy with his reactions.

 

The scene had only started and they already had such rapport. Even more excited, Steve kept exploring Phil’s body, kissing and licking his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, kneeling between his spread legs. There was something so arousing about someone like Phil, a man confident enough not to wear cologne, only his natural smell and soft scents of soap.

Steve wet his lips and kissed, almost shyly, the tip of Phil’s cock. It was going to be challenging, trying to give as good a performance after what had already been done to him. Steve didn’t try to imitate his partner though, unable to hold the comparison, he licked the thick cock from the base to the tip, a few long swipes before rolling his tongue around the head a few times. Phil’s muscles tensed when Steve took him between his luscious lips and sucked softly, innocently. He then swallowed him to the hilt, Phil’s skin so close to his nose, before pulling back even slower.

Careful about Phil’s reactions, he bobbed his head up and down, tried to provide the hardest suction he could just to hear him sigh and moan. A gentle hand came to his neck and Steve shivered, feeling himself fall in love; Phil didn’t hold him roughly, didn’t force him to take more nor guided him. He was just there, imposing his sexy presence and showing him how he loved it.

Steve sucked until his lips were swollen, red and his chin dripped with saliva and precum, until Phil had to squeeze his thighs around his shoulders to make him stop before it was too late. Steve gave him his best victorious grin and kept rubbing his erection just to demonstrate his power. Phil slid his fingers into his hair, making him purr, and tugged softly. He didn’t even need to use his strength to show authority, he was naturally dominant and so gentle it made Steve want to melt under his hands. The young blond surrendered to his impulse, bent over until his face rested on his forearms, ass in the air. During the time Phil needed to move behind him, he never ceased to touch and caress Steve, proving himself a rare kind of careful, powerful top.

 

Expecting to feel the cold lube slide down his crack, Steve tensed a little but let out a loud gasp when Phil’s tongue attacked him. He rested his forehead on his arms and moaned in pleasure, his cock throbbing between his legs. It was such a nice touch, and Phil really knew what he was doing! He wasn’t of those easily disgusted actors who only wiggled the tip of their tongue to pretend for the camera, he was literally eating him out, devouring him like a wild animal. Steve tilted his head back, unconsciously noisy, panting hard and moaning.

On the edge of the set, Fury made signs to the cameramen, urging them to focus on Steve’s face and his hips that rolled in rhythm with Phil’s moves. Steve whined in pleasure, his thighs ready to give out under him; everything from the way Phil held his hips and opened him with his tongue, kissed him, and even the hard slap just when needed it made him delirious. He could have done that all day, he knew it. Precum pooling on the couch between his knees, he forgot about the set, cameras and assistants, unable to think about anything but Phil’s mouth on him, making him his possession, his toy.

When Phil eventually stopped, Steve had to blink to adjust to the studio’s brightness, as if coming out of a really pleasant dream. Phil had made him reach places he didn’t know, spaces in his head he had never imagined. And when he spoke, Steve felt himself ready to marry him. God, how could he be so perfect?

“Hey Kiddo, do you need a break before the next step? Some time for prep, lube?” he asked gently, rubbing soothing hands on Steve’s bent back.

 

The younger actor shook his head with a grin. “Nah, I’m good. That’s enough, just don’t stop… Daddy…” Phil’s warm laughter touched him and Steve looked over his shoulder to see Peter- and his visible tenting- fumbling with condoms. Phil rolled a large one on his cock, lubed it with a swift move of his wrist while giving him a wink. Steve jerked when Phil slapped him one more time, thrilled by the soft pain.

“If your ass feels as good as it tastes, I’m gonna have the time of my life,” Phil predicted. They both laughed, their voices breaking at the exact same time when Phil buried himself in Steve’s heat. “Hnf… oh, Boy…”

Steve rested his head on his forearms again, unaware of the way his flustered face kept one of the cameras busy full time. He had no difficulty handling Phil’s thick erection, he had had bigger, but the slow pace made him impatient. Phil was in charge and savored every second of the first time he topped the cute ex-soldier. Unable to wait, Steve arched his back and impaled himself on Phil’s cock with a loud moan, loving the stretch, the soft burn, the pleasure. But as he finally felt satisfied and ready to go on, Phil moved back and pulled out, leaving Steve empty.

“Are you kidding me? Hey… why didya…”

“I told you, you aren’t in charge, Kiddo,” Phil warned in a playful tone, arms crossed.

Steve turned his head, the man was unbelievable! Phil grabbed his hips, slid into him one more time, harder, and Steve fell back on the couch, a huge grin on his face. “Oh, fuck yes…”

Phil started to thrust, not faster, still slow as hell but more powerful, each move of his hips more intense than the previous one. In less than a minute all Steve could do was moan and gasp with each thrust, letting Phil control the rhythm, slow but hard. The young actor loved these moments when he couldn’t even remember the cameras, the set, just enjoy a handsome mature man deep inside him, the waves of pleasure in his whole body. Eyes closed, mouth open and making irresistible noises, he didn’t even think about his paycheck, all that mattered was Phil, giving him everything he loved.

 

Gradually the thrusts sped up, an almost undetectable change at first that Steve only noticed when it was almost too late. He was already writhing and moaning in pleasure, arching to meet his partner, Phil’s hips slapping against his ass with wet noises. His moans got louder, his body tensed, and Steve considered for a second letting Phil make him come right now. However, he knew he should wait and to make the scene a little longer. So with a frustrated sigh he reached back to Phil’s stomach, ignoring his own body’s urges, and panted, “Stop! … stop… time out…”

Even more careful than he expected him to be, Phil held his arms, helped him to roll on his side and leaned over him with a concerned look. “Hey, you okay Kiddo? Did I hurt you?”

Steve blinked incredulously and chuckled. “Nah… you’re great! Jus… Just need a minute, I don’t want to come so fast.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up and, fully reassured, he let out a soft laugh. “What, already? But I haven’t tried my signature moves yet!”

Steve hid his face behind his arm, blushing. He knew them all, The Wave, The Tornado, The Earthquake and right now he wasn’t sure he could even go through one of them without coming undone. Phil walked to the side of the set and got them two small bottles of water. “Here, don’t let yourself be dehydrated, Baby...”

 

Steve had let himself roll on the floor. He sat against the couch and emptied half of the bottle down his dry throat, but his cock was still desperately up and begging for attention. The endearment this time went straight to his heart, and he tried so hard not to blush. After the short pause, Phil took his shoulders and wrestled him to the floor, using his large blue eyes to have him obey. Steve landed on his back with a grin and wrapped his arms around the older actor’s frame to pull him closer. His legs parted and Phil found his place easily, as if it were natural for them. Then it was back again, the powerful thrusts, the legendary cock in him, the waves of pleasure throughout his body, and the long passionate kisses.

Head tilted back, Steve arched. He didn’t even try to pretend controlling anything at this point, he just let Phil rock his hips, going harder, faster until the bastard felt him about to come and slowed down. Steve sighed and moaned, his hands flat on the carpet, he was losing track of the time; it had been ten, perhaps fifteen minutes?

 

Pliant, he let Phil change the positions, everything he did was brilliant anyway; one leg up on his shoulders, then two, then he spread the blond out in the most indecent manner while the camera men tried their best to film every detail. Fury was desperately making unclear signs about what they had to shoot-- absolutely everything at the same time.

Phil hovered over Steve, leaning just enough to whisper in his ear. “That was The Wave, Kiddo. Are you ready for The Tornado?” Steve could only groan in pleasure, already washed out by The Tsunami. He nodded, placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders, and managed to look at him for a split second before his eyes closed again. Even after such an intense session, Phil was still devastating, his hair perfect on top of his head and his smile not even exhausted. He was incredible, even better than Steve had heard. He started moving and rolling his hips in a way Steve couldn’t have imagined, giving him sensations like no other ever had, rubbing his sweet spot in an all new way.

 

After a few minutes Phil knelt between his spread legs, never stopping his devilish moves, and held his waist to pound harder-- no subtlety, no gentleness, just a good old fashioned fuck now. Steve’s voice was no more than a continuing wave of moans.

“Like that?” Phil asked, his dominant role quite clear in his voice.

“Yeah… yeah… please,” Steve panted.

Phil chuckled, never ceasing to take him harder, without concessions. “What do you want, Kiddo? Better tell me, or I’ll stop.”

Knowing that Phil could do it if he wanted to, Steve felt the fear of yet another break, one too many. He placed a hand on Phil’s side and begged, “No please, please don’t stop, Daddy… Please, please… Fuck me, fuck me and make me come, please…”

Steve was sincerely afraid of another trick but Phil’s hand finally wrapped around his cock, fisted his aching member. With only a few more thrusts, Steve came with a howl, clenching hard around Phil. As soon as he was done, Steve felt Phil pull out and remove the condom, but he could only look at him with heavy eyes as Phil finished on top of his stomach for the mandatory cumshot scene all the fans wanted. He didn’t miss a second of the show, Phil and his handsome face, the way his stomach moved as he panted, his hand sliding fast on his cock until warm creamy spurts landed on Steve’s abs.

Phil fell forward with a grunt and he placed his hands around Steve’s head with a tired smile, kissing him before rolling next to him. They looked at each other, both grinning, exhausted, panting but equally happy and when Phil took his hand, entwined their fingers, Steve wished that it wasn’t just for the scene but a little bit more real.

 

They stayed on the floor, breathing heavily for a long moment after Fury yelled “Cut!” while the whole crew kept doing their job, until Phil found the strength to ask the director: “How was it, Nick?” The director walked to them, arms crossed, and you could almost see a dollar signs shining in his one good eye.

“That was brilliant, guys. Take an hour to rest and we’ll do the promo pictures. I’m certain the streaming servers will be smoking because of that scene, gonna tell Stark to do something about bandwidth…” 

Phil sat up, casually tied off the condom on the floor, and Steve smiled at how natural he looked while doing this as he talked with his boss. “About that, we need to discuss the contract for this one. I want a percentage on the sales, not just my usual rate for a scene, oh... and Steve deserves it, too.”

The young actor blushed, he had never dared negotiating such contracts. He felt he was always well paid after each scene. But with his experience, Phil was certain this scene was more than just really good. Fury shook his head with a sigh and agreed; he was just a man, too, and he couldn’t resist Phil either.

Steve looked around, all the cameras were turned off, the lights lowered. He slowly got up, stretched his sore body, and gave Phil a last smile and wave before walking back to his dressing room. He couldn’t just follow the legend around like a faithful puppy, right? For him it was probably nothing but an average scene. As he walked by Maria and Peter, he heard the young man’s whispers. “Do you think I’ll be like them one day?”

 

In his room, Steve immediately stepped into the shower to clean his messy stomach. Just as he did after every scene, he stayed for a while under the warm water, washed himself with lemon scented soap and made sure to relax his muscles not to be too sore the morning after. He felt incredibly good today, just like he would after a good workout, but much better. Just as he wrapped a towel around his hips someone knocked at the door. This was quite unusual, people seemed to always storm in his room with an emergency like “Steve, Steve! Natasha can’t cut the ropes around Bucky!” or “Steve! You should come see what Darcy, Jane, and Sif are doing. They’re amazing!” Phil pushed the door but didn’t come in until Steve invited him.

“H-hey,” the younger actor blushed. “What’s going on? Are the photographers ready now?” He went to his mirror and started drying his hair.

“No, don’t worry. We have some time; they’re busy with Peggy’s vintage photoshoot,” Phil smiled. Steve saw him walk into the room with much less assurance than he had on set, almost impressed or shy. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Did I hurt you? Do you need aftercare?”

Steve put down the hair dryer for a second, genuinely surprised by his partner’s concern. He shook his head softly. “It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me at all. It was… awesome, really. I had a great time, don’t worry.” He bit his lower lip and added with a smile, “And I didn’t know you offered aftercare to your partners.”

“I don’t…” Phil scratched the side of his nose, looking down with a smile. “...usually.. I just… really liked meeting you today. You seem… interesting.”

Steve shivered, touched by the sweet words from one of his idols. “Uh, thank you. You’re a great guy, too.” Oh bravo Steve! That sounded smart! The young actor looked away to hide his embarrassment but his breath caught in his throat when Phil spoke.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight? For dinner?” Phil took a deep breath, looking way less confident than he had on set. “I mean like a date. I know it’s not really something that people like us do… I know it’s complicated, but I really liked spending time with you, and I’d love to get to know you better. Maybe just dinner, going to a movie, or bowling or whatever you like. And since we’ve already had sex today we wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Phil shrugged his shoulders. “Just see what happens.”

Steve couldn’t believe it, of all the SHIELD Studios actors, he would have never dreamed of having a chance with Phil Coulson. He sat down in his chair, looking up at Phil and licked his bottom lip. “Well… yes? Yes, of course! I would love that.”

Phil let out a relieved sigh and grinned. “Oh! Great! Sorry, I’ve never asked a colleague out so…”

“Me neither,” Steve shrugged. “I guess we’re just a bit… special.”

“I know you are,” Phil assured. He walked behind Steve and, looking at him in the mirror, took the hair dryer from the vanity. “So, how about seven? What kind of guy are you? The sushi and sashimi type? Organic gluten-free vegan food? Pizza? Steak and fries? Seafood?”

Steve purred as Phil’s hands started working on his neck and scalp to dry his hair. It felt so good, so relaxing after all their efforts. “Anything, I’m not picky,” he replied. “And I don’t work tomorrow, I can do whatever I want tonight…. hmm! Oh yeah, like that please…”

“Like that?” Phil laughed, digging his fingers in Steve’s hair to massage his scalp.

“Oooh fuck yes, that’s good!” Steve moaned louder.

 

Right outside his door Maria, Jasper, and Fury were giving each other knowing looks. Jasper shrugged with a superior smirk. “I told you guys they would be great together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, chances that I write the date and their relationship are minimal, I really don't think I'm gonna develop their getting together. However, I might write more about SHIELD studios in the future since there are plenty of interesting possibilities to explore. ^^
> 
> A thousand thanks to my always patient beta [Nausicaa82](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82)!


End file.
